When blades clash
by gytech
Summary: Mia and Edward have always sought a challenge. A single battle changed their lives and they now fight to see who is the best Swordsmaster. Who will win? Rated T for blood, violence, language, and suggestive content. One hold at the moment.


Author's note: I don't own fire emblem or its characters. This is a story based off my imagination.

Before Word: Me and my friend constantly argue over who is better in In Fire Emblem: Radient Dawn. Edward or Mia. He thinks Edward is better while I go with Mia, lol. So I decided to write a fanfiction on a fight between them. Enjoy!

Update: I've corrected several spelling erros

* * *

**Part I:At the Ribahn River.**

That one, Mia thought as she parried the blow of another Daien soldier. That was the one that was cutting down the Laguz soldiers, he was clad in a red vest with a yellow undershirt, he had white trousers with a red bilt. He had brown and orange boots. He had brown eyes and had brown hair. For such a young age his skill was admirable. Now one could touch him, not even the swift cat Laguz. It looked like even Ike would have a tough time getting a hit on him. And at the rate he was killing the units, the entire right side of the lines would be shattered!

"Boss," Mia cried to the mercenary leader. "There's a unit not far from here that is making a whole in our lines. I'm going to go take it out!"

"Okay, hurry it up!" Ike said a he sent his sword through the torso of another Daien soldier.

Mia gave him a nod then was on her way. Several Daien soldiers had tried to kill her but she was far too agile, it was rare that a person could get some form of injury on her. She dodged the attacks and was off.

* * *

Edward was surprised at how strong Laguz there were. Somehow the Daien army was able to hold their own against them. He and the rest of the Dawn Brigade had no trouble taking them on, of course. But he was getting bored with each opponent having the same strength.

Until he saw her that is.

She had long dark blue hair to her mid-back, and had emerald-green eyes. She was in a orange-red mini dress with black, fingerless, long sleeved gloves that almost went to her shoulders. She had black leggings that went halfway up her thighs, dark brown boots, and a white cloth to keep her bangs out of her eyes..

She was incredibly fast, no Daien soldiers could get a blow on her. And his face lit up when he noticed that she was coming his way. So he fought harder to lessen the gap between the two.

After ten-minutes of hacking, slashing, and dodging, the two finally met. A grin spread across Edwards face this was a once in a life time opponent.

The girl also sported the same grin. "So you saw me too eh?"

The brown haired teen gave a nod. "Yep, I thought it would be great to fight a fellow swordsman."

The girl then readied her sword. "I'm Mia of the Greil Mercenaries, it's a pleasure to be fighting you."

Edward stared in amazement for a second. The Greil Mercenaries were, extremely powerful, and were the heroes of the Mad War when they went up against Ashnard. And now he was fighting them.

"The name's Edward of the Dawn Brigade! It's an honor to fight you." He said as he readied his stance.

Mia too was surprised, she then gave a nod. The two then clashed.

For five minutes the two swung at one another and dodged their attacks, they then back off. Their breathing slightly heavy, and some sweat beading their faces.

"You done warming up?" Mia asked with a smile.

Edward gave a nod as the two charged once again. Edward jabbed his sword forward, Mia skillfully jumped and landed on the flat of his blade, causing it to sink into the ground. Edward free hand punched forward, hitting her in the gut. Mia was sent back, but quickly recovered. She slashed at him, but Edward rolled forward and gave a small cut on her right thigh.

Mia didn't seem moved by the small wound as she turned around and gave a equal sized cut on Edward's left forearm.

The two jumped back to a safe distance. Mia then spoke.

"Not bad." She said as she slashed downward.

Edward parried the blow to the right, he then jumped behind her and made another small cut, this time on her right wrist.

The two knew what was going on. They wanted the fight to last, needed this fight to last, it was rare for them to have challenging opponents. An opponent that could dodge and kill you with a single strike, an opponent that you could keep on fighting against forever. This was a battle the two had waited for years to come.

This time they locked swords, causing sparks to fly as the metal of their swords grinded against one another.

Mia then kicked Edward in the stomach and then gave a laceration on Edward's cheek. Edward stabbed forward only to see Mia dodge and give a medium-sized cut along his shoulder. Edward spun around and swung his sword. Mia hopped back, but was too slow to dodge the move and decent sized cut cut appeared on her waist. The two looked at each other, their eyes filled with ambition on winning.

The two were now playing for keeps.

The two charged, Edward stabbed forward only for Mia to block his move with the flat of her blade, she then took her sword and gave a vertical slash. Edward sidestepped and gave a cut down her shoulder.

Mia kicked Edward in the stomach and then followed up a diagonal cut across his chest. Edward slammed his fist into her ribs causing her gasp for air. He then jumped behind her and gave a huge cut on her upper-back.

Mia took her sword into both his hands and stabbed Edward in the foot, she then took her sword out and kicked him in the chest.

Edward fell onto his his back, breathing heavily, bleeding, and sore. Mia walked over, trembling, bleeding, gasping for breath as well. Yet, a smile was still on her face.

She let her guard down, a big mistake, one he would take advantage of. He brought his feet to his chest and then kicked forward, hitting Mia in the chest. Causing her to fly back and land off her feet.

Edward struggled to stand up. His muscles tightening around his chest. His ribs hurting, and a little dizzy from some blood loss. But he wanted to fight, it wasn't just his fighting for his life. His pride as a swordsman, no, a warrior of Daien, was on the line. He didn't want that to happen.

He finally stood, his legs wobbly. To see Mia standing uneasily as well. The smile still planted on her face.

"This is everything I have left. Don't hold back!" She yelled as she charged.

"I'll give it my all too!" He bellowed as he gripped his sword too.

Mia cut his waist, Edward returned the blow with a slash down her left thight. He then aimed at her face, but the purple haired girl barely dodged and only got a small cut on her right cheek. She then delivered a cut down his right arm. Edward rolled behind her and gave a vertical laceration down her back, crossing over the horizontal one her delivered earlier.

Mia then turned around and gave a vertical slash down the left side of his torso! It too, lapped the cut she gave earlier.

Edward coughed up blood, his eyes then widened as she say the mercenary take her blade and let it sink into his shoulder. Fortunatly she was too weak and in barely made a gash.

Edward knew he would loose, but he was going to be the one to give the last blow. Gripping his sword in his hands so hard that they bled, he let out a cry and put all his strength in this last desperate blow. The blade stabbed into her right thigh, causing blood to gush out. He then pulled it out, the blade running red with blade.

The two sword-master's stared at one another as their arms dropped their weapons, a loud clang followed as the steel met the ground. The two then stared, waiting to see who would fall first.

What seemed like an eternity really was only half a minute, and sadly. He was the first one to fall. He fell into the muddy water, his lungs trying to draw breath, his heart beating, his vision swimming.

He gave a look up to Mia, despite the injuries, her smile never left her face. She then spoke.

"Thanks for finding me." She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Then several beams of light hit the purple haired swordsman. Her eyes widened and her smile faded. Blood trickled from her new and old woulds, and she too toppled to the ground.

Edward looked at who was behind her. It was a girl with silver hair and yellow eyes that showed signs of worrying. It was his leader, Micaiah of the Dawn Brigade.

"Edward, are you okay?" She said as she ran past the mercenary and over to her wounded team mate.

She kneeled beside him, and looked at her, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She then murmured a prayer in a language that was unknown to Edward. A aura of light then began to form around the injured Dawn Brigade member.

"Just hold on." Micaiah murmured.

Edward gave a small nod before his world went black.

* * *

"There in retreat. Where in the world is Mia?" Ike said as he walked through the river and observed the bodies of Beorc and Laguz alike.

It had bean ten minutes since the girl had ran off to take care of a problem she told him about.

He then saw a small light in the distance. And a silhouette of a Beorc.

"What is that?" He said as he ran toward it.

As approached it, he then reached for his sword. An enemy, one unrecognizable in fact. The Silver Haired Maiden.

"What are you doing!" He said as he raised his sword at her. The tip of his blade only a few feat from her neck.

The light faded and she turned and looked at him. Her yellow eyes calm.

"I'm healing my friend." She said in an equally calm voice. "He lost to your friend who is at your feet."

Ike looked down, he then got a surprised look on his face. Mia was there, covvered in blood, her breathing shallow, her eyes still open, but nearly lifeless. He sheathed his sword and bent down.

"Mia!" He said quietly as he quickly picked up the Swordmaster. He then turned back to the Dawn Brigade leader. "What did you do to her?"

"I just hit her with a spell." She said simply. "She was already very injured when I saw her, I just hit her hard enough to make her fall, she can still survive." She said in a quiet voice.

She then stood.

"Withdraw." She said. Her voice was still calm, but it seemed to project and it seemed like everyone could hear her. "You've won. Take your wounded and heal them. There has been enough death for one day."

Ike gave a nod. "I agree." He then turned around and ran back to his camp. His dying friend still in his arms.

"Don't you die on your family, Mia!" He said to her.

Her eyes began close. Before she passed out she spoke to Ike. "Sorry Boss.

* * *

There you go. I think I did a decent job. Tell me what you think. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
